Influence
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: He despises humans and thinks gaia is better off without them, and would happily eradicate them if given the chance. after an encounter with a certain 1st class SOLDIER and joining SOLDIER will his opinion change for the better or for worst? will he see the good side of humanity? OMCxGenesis, OMCxZack, slight/OMCxSeph. Slight AU and genesis may be a bit OOc. YAOI! lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

...I know...i already have two OTHER story's that i haven't even finished...but...but I've been thinking about this for a WHILE now. ever since my first chapter of "Infection Day's". i just needed to actually write/type it out because it was all bullet points (And re-play crises core). Yes my Oc this time is MALE! if you don't like it then just don't read it...simple as that. yes, yes, yes there will be yaoi...But that's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYY into the future chapters. and i haven't officially decided who He will end up with at the end. I know that there are a few Story's with Oc's in them...but there usually Female oc's (In-fact i haven't seen one with any male Oc in them that's the main character)...that always have something to prove to men, and who are usually nice and care about people. so i wanted to see if i could tackle a story with a male oc that pretty much hates people, that's pretty cold towards humanity, and doesn't give a shit about what others think of him. (Excuse the language) this will be slightly AU i guess. His picture is on my profile if you can't imagine him (Cuz im horrible with description...)

"Text"=normal talk

_'Text'_=thoughts

**Disclaimer~! i don't own any final fantasy character! (if i did then Zack would still be alive) i only own this fanfiction story...**

* * *

1st Objective: Hello

It was mid-afternoon when I Arrived into the port of Junon. I took a breath of air and almost gagged, the air was heavy and unclean. Shaking my head, and adjusting both my messenger bag and halberd thats strapped to my back, I continued forward, avoiding all contact as much as possible from people here. I saw a billboard with a map on it so I stalked towards it, avoiding some children as they ran past, to decide where I should go next. _'there seems to be a few small towns on the way towards Midgar...it seems it would take a while to go around these mountains...'_ I searched the map once more and in a few seconds noticed that a route name that went through the mountains was crossed out, I squinted and looked closer trying to read what it was called.

"Thats Mythril Mine" said a voice from behind me. I turned to find an elderly woman looking at me with a slight frown. I regarded her but that was it. "You don't want to take that route, its infested with monsters that could kill you." she pointed at the route with her Cain. I stared at the spot and eyed the route through the mountains, following it until it reached a swamp then a clearing right before a small village not far from midgar it-self. The woman poked me to get my attention, I swatted her cain away from me narrowing my eyes at her, I do not appreciate being poked by and elderly woman. "And whats worse is theres a Zolom at the swamp!" she seemed to try and plead me to not go.

"...i am perfectly able to defend myself against monsters." I in my usual indifferent voice and expression, pushing past the woman and making my way through the town. I looked through the town to the upper part, I noticed the same logo placed around as I walked. It said shinra electrical power company. I stopped by a few materia shops, I ran out of flame materia which I mainly use, and decided to get a couple of cure as I looked for some flame ones.

I stopped in front of a mirror shop and looked at my 6''1' frame. My jet-black naturally spiked layered hair that came towards my face, My blues eyes that put the sky and ocean to shame was partially covered by my bang's, my eyes themselves were surrounded by a light shade of crimson red that fade out to blend in with my slightly tanned skin. I picked at my clothes, wondering if it made me stick out. I'm wearing long trench-like-coat (sleeves rolled up to just bellow an inch of my elbow) that's layered two layered past my waist, its a light black color with gold lining the sides and edges with crimson red inside, looped through the belt section is a royal blue woven belt, my plated knee high combat-boots is the same color of my belt which was laced up with only an inch or so left unlaced at the top. I saw my solid black cross earring dangling and the red materia embedded in the middle of it glimmer, it was connected with a small silver link to another earring at the end of my pointed ear, between is another materia earring that was sky blue, I have another two piercings on the edge of my left eyebrow, a ring piercing and another materia that was blueish-green. "...I do not think I will raise any suspicion..." I mused over, and continued on my way.

A strong wind picked up blowing my coat upwards, I shielded my face as I saw a few pieces of trash get swept up by the wind. Ugh, I'm severely disgusted by humanity, this place smells fowl to me, they may not mind it but the smell is strong.

"Hey! You there! Stop!"

I turned towards the voice and sound of footsteps, they seemed to be soldiers, and they were heading towards me. I quirked my brow a-bit as the one in front of the trio, who I assumed was the captain, stepped up with a frown on his face. I couldn't see his entire face because it was covered by his helmet.

"This town is under Shinra control and weapons are not permitted if you are not apart of the shinra company." he stated as he seemed to eye my halberd. The two in the back tensed up, in case of a need of force. I sighed and mentally scoffed at them, I looked at my halberd and then at them. I really didn't want to have to deal with a conflict to I guess I'll comply for now.

"I see, this is my first time here you see. So I had no idea of the laws by this area, so I shall check into a motel room and leave my weapon there until I leave Junon." I said and bowed by head slightly in apology "Is there anything else you'd like from me? If not then I shall be on my way then." I turned to leave but it seems the captain didn't like my tone of voice and tried to grab my shoulder but I sidestepped him. I really hate contact of any kind from pretty much anyone. The captain seemed to scowl even more at me.

"Let me see your ID and papers." he said through gritted teeth as he held out his hand. The other two were slowly circling me, raising their weapons at me and aiming. The man wanted papers but I had none, I did not need it before. "Well?" he inquired. "Don't have any huh? Guess we'll just take you down to headquarters then." he grinned smugly at me. The other two closed in on me, now I was annoyed. I saw a gap between the two and ran for it, if its not necessary for me to kill then I won't. "HEY! GET HIM!" the captain yelled.

I weaved through the crowds up the street. I saw an upcoming alleyway, I glanced at my pursuers that were still on my tail, and took a chance turning into it and taking lefts and rights trying to shake them. I could still hear them so I kept running at full speed. After a few minutes I couldn't heard them anymore. I looked back and saw nothing following me and smirked. Now that that's been avoided I should probably change into my spare clothing so they cant use my coat to recognize me, I could just turn my halberd into materia and put it on my chain so-

"GUH?!" I bumped into someone and we both fell on our asses. By the sound of it, its a man. I looked up to see a man with chin length red hair swept to the right, wearing a red coat and had a sword on hand. He shook his head and glared at me with his turquoise eyes at me. "Hey! What-?!" he then seemed to be in a lot of pain. He clutched his shoulder and doubled over breathing heavily.

I got up and was about to walk away from him, not really wanting to be in one place with those soldiers still after me and now there's an injured civilian here, but I caught a weird scent. I stopped as I was taking a step and smelled the air again, I realized it was coming from the man. Turning with a raised eyebrow I walked up to him and knelt next to him, sniffing him again._ 'It's the smell of decay, his body seemed to be deteriorating.'_ And by how hes clutching his shoulder, I probably shouldn't have been running at full speed, it probably isn't healing._ 'I see my strength still causes problems'_ I was naturally ridiculously strong, and I hated it, caused to many incidents like this. I scratched my head I thought, for a moment and decided to help this 'man' with his problem. You see, I'm very sure that I am not human, how do I know this you may ask? Well I have a tail. Its wrapped under my coat around my upper thigh right now, Its about at least 5-6ft? All I know is that its long enough to wrap around my waist two time with a foot of it left over, I don't really bother measuring my tail, and its the same color of as my hair with a patch of long hair at the end of it. That and I have...some strange ability's. One of which I will use right now.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" the man asked me as he glanced at me still clutching his shoulder. I ignored his subtle threat towards me and removed his hand and the clothing covering his shoulder. Its starting to turn a very dark purple and its spreading, the veins can already be seen and look dead. "Hey!" he grunted at me and tried to pry away. I held him still as he even tried to get up, and put my hand on the growing dark spot. Concentrating for a bit closing my eyes I focused a lot of my energy to my hand.

**Genesis P.O.V.**

I watched as this man just came up and practically just ripped my clothes off. He put his hand on my shoulder and I winced because the degeneration was really hurting right now. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then I started to feel something warm coming from the spot where his hand is. I looked and the veins in his hands started to glow a light blue color, it...it's pulsating. I stared wide-eye at this. I looked up to his face to see his eyes engulfed in the same glowing colors, the veins around his eyes were pulsating the color as well and branched out fading. Then his eyes went back to the blue that had a ring of lighter blue surrounding it. He had a face that ladies would love, a strong yet pointed jaw line, sharp hawk like eyes, with a straight narrow nose.

"There, how does that feel?" he asked. I broke my gaze from his face to my shoulder, it didn't hurt...in-fact _'the degeneration was gone. Not completely, but it...stopped.'_ I looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"T-Thank you." I said as I got up "I-I...How can I repay you?" I said hesitantly...his eyes widened for a moment, then went back to how they were. _'Was he surprised?'_ He looked away, his face never changing from that stoic expression, as he thought. He looked back at me and opened his mouth to answer but then I heard some screaming down the alleyway. I looked up to what it was and it was some shinra infantrymen, they pointed at us.

"THERE HE IS!" the captain screamed. He pointed at the man in front of me. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the men now running towards us.

"Persistent humans never know when to give up do they?" he mumbled to himself and got up to leave. Without thinking I shot up and grabbed his arm as he started to run. He looked back at me with narrow eyes "What are you doing?" his voice was like ice and it made me shiver. I shook my head and pulled him behind me as I turned to the men.

They slowed down with mouths agape, and saluted. "SIR!" they saluted as they straightened up. Then the captain stepped up "Commander Genesis thank you for capturing that man!" he bowed his head. _'Capture?'_ I looked back at said captured man, and raised my brow. Why are they chasing him? He doesn't seem bad. I turned back to the captain to see him pulling out some cuffs. "Now we will escort the prisoner back to headquarters-" I felt him tense up behind me and he tried to yank his arm out of my grasp.

"Theres no need for that captain." I stated and the soldiers looked at me. I felt the man behind me tense even more. I looked back at him and winked, he didn't show it but he relaxed more. Turning back I could feel the question just rolling off of them, sighing I decided to make up a story for my reason. "Hes with me, he apart of Shinras SOLDIER program." I explained.

The captain stepped up more, still confused "B-But sir if he is then why didn't he show us his papers?" he gestured towards him with his gun.

I rolled my eyes at him "Because soldier hes suppose to be on a classified mission that no ones to know about, thats why he didn't show you his papers." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Letting it sink in for a moment then I continued "Now that you've made a big commotion over him you probably compromised his mission." I frowned at him and the captain viably flinched, the two behind him shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I'm so sorry sir!" he apologized and started to splutter some things. And so did the others seeing as how they 'compromised' a mission of a SOLDIER's. "I'll call of the search party and explain-"

"No need to explain. Just say that hes with me." I said and they nodded, saluted once more then left out the way they came. Once they were out of ear-shot I turned to the man and smiled. "so, there a reason why you didn't show them your papers?" I asked him as he seemed to be thinking, he looked at up at me, hes an inch shorter then myself, and huffed.

"...Because I do not have any papers that I could show." he said as he jerked his arm from my grasp._ 'oh, I forgot I was holding him'_ wait no papers? Why didn't he have papers? As if sensing my question, he sighed again closing his eyes and spoke "I did not need them from where I was from, and I did not think I would need any anytime soon, so I did not bother getting any when I sent out to come here." he opened his blue eyes again towards the end. I thought for a moment, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my right foot. _'I should get him some'_...but, why didn't he have them in the first place? Usually you already have papers once your born. And if hes orphaned then the orphanage he was at should have provided some for him.

It started to drizzle a bit so it would rain later. I groaned, by the planet I hate the rain, and turned to the man "Lets get out of the rain, I'd like to talk to you and not get sopping wet." and walked towards the motel I rented out earlier today. I heard his footsteps behind me as he followed.

"What is your name." he asked me, he was now walking right next to me, as stared straight ahead.

"My names Genesis Rhapsodos." I smirked at him "And yours?" I glanced from the side of my eyes.

**Azazel P.O.V**

I studied the man-Genesis-as we walked. "Azazel" he kept walking then looked at me, he expected a surname I guess so I should probably make one up "Azazel Heart" I glanced at him and he nodded.

We arrived at a three story motel, It looked well kept and the inside was well furnished as well. Genesis gestured for me to follow him again after he talked to the clerk, so I did. We arrived in a luxurious room. A king-sized bed that resided in the middle of the room that had four pillars surrounding it and curtains tied to each, A large bathroom with what looks like a hot-tub in one of the corners and a large glass covered shower, toilet made of marble and a matching sink. Red oak dressers on the walls and a medium closet. Genesis sat on the bed drying of his damp hair.

"So, Azazel how did you stop my degradation?" his face was serious, and he wouldn't take his eyes away from me as I walked over to a pair of chair's next to the window. Should I tell him? Well, even if he does try and kill me I could easily kill him...so I guess its okay. I looked over at him as I was still facing the window, he was waiting patiently for me to talk. I sighed, I have a feeling he won't leave me alone about it.

"First...Before I tell you how...i should tell you what I...am." I drawled out and he raised an eyebrow, I took his silence as a continue "You see I am not human." I took my coat off, because it was wet a little and that's uncomfortable, and unwrapped my tail from my thigh and waved it at him. His eyes widened as he got up and started to walk over to me. I chuckled, and wagged it in-font of his face when he decided to take a seat in-front of me. His hand twitched, as his eyes followed it then looked at me. "As you can see I am not lying. One of my 'powers' is to heal and restore, so I did not get rid of your degradation, I only made it so it didn't really happen...like as if the injury never happened to trigger it." he put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Do you have...any other powers?" he was still watching my tail before he looked into my eyes. I grinned slightly, he seemed awe struck at me, it made me chuckle a bit.

"Yes...i can turn objects into...what is it you people call it...'Materia' I believe." I rubbed my chin in thought as I looked out the window. His face was of confusion, awe, and disbelief. I rolled my eyes at him. Humans can never fathom much can they? I took my halberd, which is a soft glowing orange color, from my chain wrapped around my wrist. And activated it, and out came my halberd "It may look like a halberd, but its actually a scythe. Its less dangerous looking then a scythe this way is it not?" I turned it back into materia and attached it back to my chain.

Genesis was in thought, he was taking it all in. finally he spoke "So are...those materia as well?" he pointed at my piercings. I nodded while grooming my tail, I heard him shift and then sigh. "i see..."

we sat in silence for a while. I looked out the window watching the rain get heavier, and watched as the humans tried to find shelter in a building or undercover. Humans are so frail, weak, annoying, and think their Superior to everything. I scowled as I the thought _'humans really should be eradicated from gaia, there's no need for them here.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by genesis's movement.

"Azazel what are you? And why did you help me?" he inquired, he looked at me as he stood up.

Sighing, I've been doing that a lot lately, as I stood and walked over to him while putting my coat back on and was less then an inch from his face "I do not know what I am...but, you humans would call me a 'demon' I suppose." I shrugged at the last part. "And I helped you because you are like me." his eyes widened as he stepped back a bit, I tapped my nose "Your scent is not that of a human...well it has some part but it is not full." He nodded but confusion came across his face.

"so if I was fully human...you would not have helped me?" it was more of a statement then a question. I nodded and I couldn't make out his expression there was anger, confusion, understanding, sadness. "Why?" he asked, it sounded like disbelief.

"...because humans do not deserve my sympathy" I said icily as a memory came to mind. "And I would rather not discuss this Genesis. And I assure you that even if I do not particularly like humans, that I will not kill them unless they give reason to." he seemed relieved at that and relaxed.

_'Its probably time for me to go and find a place to sleep_' I thought as I looked back out the window, its grown darker. When I did start to walk towards the door genesis put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Whats does he mean by that?

"...I am going to find a place to rest..." I said like it was very obvious. He stared at me like he couldn't believe it. I glanced at his hand on my shoulder, then to the door, then back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem Genesis?"

"Yes. You are staying here tonight. Then tomorrow I'm taking you back to Shinra to join SOLDIER." he declared as he steered me towards one side of the bed...wait what? I jerked from his grip and narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" he asked like he didn't just pull me over here against my will.

"SOLDIER? That program of military that HUMANS enlist in?!" I stated in a calm anger, he seemed shocked at my tone. "Did I not just inform you of my distaste in humans?" I asked him. Why in the world would he bring me there? It is my destination but I was only going to pass through to get kalm town to get a boat so I could get to goblin island. "I would rather be in the company of horde of hell hounds then be near those cocky humans who only know how to flaunt their power."Genesis frowned at me and crossed his arms shaking his head.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow-"

"-no matter where the winds may blow." I finished "You are reciting LOVELESS act three at me?" I asked in disbelief. _'I thought I was the only one who knew LOVELESS by heart.'_ He smirked at me and nodded.

"Azazel not all are 'cocky humans who only know how to flaunt their power', SOLDIER is a place that is suppose to make people a better person for the sake of people." he said as he patted mu shoulder and smiled.

"...Really? Or did you recite that off of a brochure?" I smiled a bit and quirked a playful eyebrow. His smile was quickly replaced with a grin as he chuckled.

"Well...It sounded nice didn't it?" we both laughed at that. "But honestly Azazel humans aren't that bad, granted some are really cocky but they soon find their place after they get their ass handed to themselves." we laughed once more before we both yawned a bit. "Azazel at least think about it while we are going to shinra." he said as he took his coat off and sat down on the bed lifting up the covers.

"All that I must know is one thing genesis" I said as I got to the other side of the bed taking off my coat and draping it on the head board. He turned to his side to face me as I got into the bed.

"And that is?"

"Do you trust the humans in SOLDIER?"

"Yes, even if some of them are...less desirable to be around."

"Then I shall go." I felt him flinch because the bed moved abruptly. "What is it Genesis? Didn't you want me to go?"

"I do...But why are you going because of what I said? I could betray you." he propped up on his forearms looking at me with confusion.

"Because you trust them." turning my head towards him I saw an eyebrow raised at my answer, so I elaborated for him "you have blood that isn't human in you like me. And as I've said earlier I do not like humans let alone trust them. But I do trust you, even if we did just meet this afternoon and even if you have some human blood flowing though your veins. Its...a feeling that I have, and it says to 'trust you' my feeling is usually right about most things." I turned on my side to face him "well if that makes sense." he nodded, seeming satisfied by the answer. I undid the rope holding the curtain over the med up and let it fall so the morning sun didn't disturb my rest, then laid back down and stared at the bed top. So...going to SOLDIER, fantastic...i can't believe I actually agreed to go. But for some odd reason I couldn't say no. I wonder why? "Hey Genesis."

"Hmm? What is it Azazel?"

"Does SOLDIER'S brochure really say what you said earlier?" I chuckled. He snickered and then cleared his throat.

"N-No it doesn't. I just took some of the words I saw and altered it a little." he admitted. I nodded in understanding. And yawned letting sleep take over me.


	2. Chapter 2

wow...this was surprisingly long...huh...well after this one i'll just go back and finish my next chapter for infection days...and yes there is a bit of yaoi in this one...i...i just couldn't resist...*cough*

_'text'_=thoughts

"text"=talking

**[text]**=electronical

_text_=flashback!

**DISCLAIMER!...well shit you should know that i don't own FF7 right? only my OC.**

* * *

2nd Objective: Shinra

"yes...yes I am very confident that he has what it takes."

_'nnnngh, who's talking?'_

"mhm...hm? Do I really sound happy right now?" the bed moved as something shifted.

_'Genesis?' _I rolled over on my side to face him rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep. _'Whats he doing?'_ I flipped open my phone and checked the time and mentally sighed. It's 5:00A.M. _'why is he up so early?'_

"Yes, yes...uhuh...good I'll see you later today then seph...and whats wrong with calling you 'seph' seph?...im shaking in my boots...alright alright bye." he chuckled a bit and ended the call as he laid back on the headboard of the bed.

"Something come up?" I said yawning, genesis tensed up then looked around until his mako eyes found mine he then relaxed. He stared with his glowing mako infused eyes at me for a moment and chuckled. "Whats so funny?" he pointed at me as he covered his mouth trying to stifle the laughter.

"You look funny when all I can see is your messy hair and your eyes from the sheets" he chuckled as he went back under the covers. I did have the covers covering me up to above my nose, it was cold and this was the only way to retain heat. "Im sorry for waking you up." he snuggled back into the covers and sighed in content.

I hummed in response then yawned, "when do we leave for midgar?"

"in two hours" he yawned as his eyes slowly started to close "...so get some rest." he stretched and heard some joints pop, he moaned in delight with a small smile.

"...your eyes glow in the dark..." I reached out, brushing his hair from his eyes to look at them. Genesis raised both eyebrows at me and...did he just blush? He then smirked and teasingly scooted over.

"So it seems I am handsome enough to swoon you over is it?" he playfully wiggled his eyebrows at me. I scoffed at him and turned my back on him, as he chuckled "Didn't you want to see my eyes Azazel?" I hit him in the face with my tail and smirked when I heard him complain. "ow!" he rubbed his nose and glared at me.

I chuckled at him as I closed my eyes, _'that will teach you'_ satisfied with my little stunt I attempted to go back to sleep, that is until he grabbed my tail. My eyes snapped open and I tensed, not daring to move at all "...Genesis...What. Are. You. Doing." I was able to grit out through clenched teeth. I felt the space next to me indent signaling that he moved closer to me, and looked up at him from the corner of my eyes glaring at him. "LET. GO."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Why are you so mad?" when I didn't answer his grip on my tail grew and I tensed even more. I didn't even want to breath. My tail is...VERY sensitive to both pain and to pleasure. "Azazel?" he seemed to notice my tense up flinch. "hnn?" he hummed slyly. By the fucking planets, he didn't figure it out did he? After I felt a few tugs of my tail and me flinching every-time uncontrollably, I deduced that he did.

**Genesis P.O.V.**

His tail is soft and the fur at the end flows like a flame trying to lick me. I've wanted to touche it after he showed me...because...well its just curiosity, after tugging on Azazel's tail a couple of more times I notice he would flinch every-time and saw his horror stricken face. _'This tail must be sensitive, judging by how hes barely moving'_ I grinned and decided to get him back for hitting me with his tail. "Hey Azazel~?" I cooed and his eyes found mine. "Maybe I should bite your tail for hitting me in the face?" I said teasingly and brought said tail to my lips.

His eyes widened in horror then narrowed and his pupil's turned to white glowing slits, and the blue of his eyes started to glow brightly, then he growled at me"You wouldn't dare Genesis." he threatened. I wasn't actually going to bite it, but he didn't need to know that. I opened my mouth, showing my teeth intentionally, and brought his tail up. His tail twitched and he coiled up to probably attack me. We stared at each other for a good 20 minutes, before my grip slacked, then he tried to lunge at me. He landed on top of me and tried to get his tail back, he reached for my neck. And subconsciously I bit his tail, causing him to stop in a jolt with his faced being covered with a light flush then crumple down in a whimper. "you...b-bit...m-my t-t-tail..." he was shivering.

"...I told you I would..." was all I could say. I can't believe I actually _did_ bite it. I glanced at his face and he had his brows furrowed and his eyes closed as he was biting his bottom lip. His face was flushed and he was still, I'm guessing he didn't want another bite to his tail. _'He...looks adorable.'_ I mentally slapped myself for that thought. I shouldn't be thinking of him that way.

"l...lets go of my tail!" he growled at me. I laughed at him and he just growled louder at me, hes like a cat right now. "GENESIS!" he yelled, and made to move again but I bit his tail again. He yelped jolted up right on all fours and didn't move staring me in the eyes. He went back to his stoic expression and his eyes was full of rage and promised death to me.

I nibbled on his tail some more, hes already trying to kill me so why the hell not? The flush on his face grew and and his eyes narrowed dangerously at me as he hissed. "Promise not to kill me and I'll stop." he growled at me, _'Take that as a no' _so bit even harder, he twitched and averted his eyes elsewhere. I smirked and decided enough was enough, so I let go of his tail. He immediately vaulted off the bed like a cat, opening the bed curtains and cradling his tail. I got up and walked towards him and he snarled at me, his eyes glowing that same blue I saw yesterday. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head _'I should apologize'_.

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Azazel was reading a book he bought in town, its a mythology about 'Ancients'. silent in the car as they drove to Midgar in a car provided by Shinra.

"So...How'd you get that bruise there?" the younger of the two men upfront asked. Said man has red spiky hair in a low pony tail with bangs held back with goggles and two red curved tattoos under his eyes, he had a nervous smile on.

Azazel looked up from his book at him then looked over at genesis, who currently had an ice-pack over of of his eyes. Genesis removed the ice-pack from his eye, revealing a swollen black eye, with a pout "Azazel hit me" he stated while putting the ice-pack back on with a hiss. "Said I was sorry..." he grumbled while he looked out the window.

The young man sweat-dropped as he looked from him to Azazel and back. He sighed shaking his head "so...what'd he do?" he asked Azazel. Said man narrowed his eyes at him and started to growl, his grip visibly tightening in anger or irritation on his book, as he tried to read.

"Reno!" the other man that was driving scolded him. He was tall and darkened skin, shaved head and was wearing sunglasses. Reno looked over at his partner with a sheepish grin and turned back around to look out the front window. He mumbled a 'just askin' Rude.' as he propped his head on the arm rest.

Azazel sighed, he glanced over at genesis's pouting form looking out the window, as he thought about his earlier action.

_Flashback_

_ Genesis slowly got up and walked over towards Azazel. "Look I'm...sorry that I..." he struggled with saying that he actually just BIT Azazel. "well you know for uh, biting your tail..." he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. Because he didn't really mean to go that far. He looked up to see azalea still glaring at him._

_ "If you were truly sorry then you would not have continued to bite my tail when I told you to stop." he growled through grit teeth. Because he warned him to stop by growling and pouncing at him and practically threatening him. Who in their right mind just grabs someones tail and BITES them! A tail that's very sensitive to the touch._

_ "You were threatening to maim me!" Genesis justified. Azazel seemed to consider this for a moment, so ok. Maybe threatening to maim someone who's accepted you the instant they found out what you were and even went as far as inviting you to join something (Even if it IS a human military force) wasn't the best way to go about this. So, with a heavy sigh, he was about to forgive him but genesis decided to put in one last statement. "Besides I couldn't resist teasing you with your flushed face-" he never finished that thought as Azazel snarled at him then punched him in the eye then stormed out of the room, as he grabbed his coat, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Genesis on the floor with a hand over his black eye groaning in pain._

_ End flashback_

_ 'I may have over reacted...' _he thought and sighed again and closed his book with a 'paff' sound. He honestly hated contact of any kind, be they human or not, the only reason he's even made some form of contact with genesis is because 1) he was healing his degradation 2) the second kind was non-voluntary. He set it down and slid closer to Genesis, said man turned his head a bit with a raised eyebrow, and cuffed his face pulling it closer. Genesis went wide-eyed and a light blush went over his features and started to question what he was doing. Azazel ignored him as he brought their foreheads together and concentrated his powers. His eyes glowed that same pulsing blue as he breathed in and out opening his eyes, he heard genesis's heart beating faster and faster, and quirked an eyebrow at genesis.

When he saw his eye go back to normal he moved back to his spot and picked up his book, continuing where he left off. Azazel felt eyes on him so he looked up from his book, with his stoic expression, and stared back at the three sets of eyes on him. Reno was looking at him with his mouth open, Rude was looking from the road to him through the rear-view mirror with both eyebrows raised, and Genesis still had a slight blush on his face with slightly wide eyes this time.

Azazel was annoyed with their staring and narrowed his eyes at them. "What?" he snapped at them. Reno and rude quickly went back to looking out front with a startled flinch. Genesis pulled out his LOVELESS book and went to read. Azazel stared at his book, then shut it to look out the window seeing midgar coming up. "...Genesis I am sorry." he said.

Genesis was surprised "Pardon?" he asked him. And Azazel sighed again and explained how he overreacted to the situation and how the punch was uncalled for.

"It is just...I am not use to contact at all...and prefer not to have any at all." he sighed as he ran his hand through his black locks. "simply put...i don't like contact of any-kind. Be it human or not."

Genesis wasn't really sure if Azazel should apologize for the punch. After-all he was the one who provoked him by say he liked to mess with him with his flushed face. And invaded his space, not even considering whether or not if he liked contact. Sighing he went back to looking out the window. _'he did look cute tho' _he slapped himself for the thought and earned a curious look from Azazel. He dismissed it, telling him that he was just trying to keep himself awake. After a few more minutes they arrived in-front of the shinra building.

**Azazel P.O.V.**

The shinra building is very impressive. Genesis said that I am to meet the director of SOLDIER, then take a test to gauge my physic. We walked towards the elevator and went up to the SOLDIER floor. As we were walking I saw two men walking over to us. One was tall, he has long silver hair and green-blue catlike eyes, and is wearing black leather with two guards on his shoulders. The other one has black chin length hair that's slick back a bit, he seemed to be wearing the standard SOLDIER uniform.

"Hey Genesis!" the second man waved at him. He was smiling and patted Genesis on the shoulder. "How's it feel to be promoted to 1st class SOLDIER?" he laughed.

"Angeal! It's been...busy lately." he chuckled "How have you guy's been? I haven't seen you guys since a while back." he smiled as he crossed his arms and put his weight on his right leg. "And its been months since I've been promoted!" he stated with a pout.

"Well we just got back from a mission near Kalm." Angeal snickered "Oh man you should have seen what happened to Sephiroth" he gestured towards the other man. "And until a few more months your still considered a newbie, so get use to it." Genesis and Angeal continued to talk like this for a while, so I decided to look around the SOLDIER floor. It was very simple, there was a lounging area on the far side of the room in front of a large window that overlooks midagr, theres two ways to get to said area, along each way are doors to who-knows-where. As I looked around I felt someone starring at me. I found that it was the other man-Sephiroth. He seemed to be transfixed on me, and I have to admit...he...has a very familiar aura around him. His scent was also faintly close to my own.

"Hm?" genesis waved a hand in-front of us and we both snapped out of it. I looked at him from the side of my eyes. "Hey Azazel you okay there?" he questioned. I looked back at Sephiroth and he was still looking at me, I nodded and we never broke eye-contact. "OH! Right. Azazel these are friends of mine. This is Angeal and Sephiroth." he turned to them "Guy's this is Azazel. Im going to take him to director Lazard to see if he can make it into SOLDIER."

"Hi there" Angeal said as he extended his hand out. I grimaced, yes he may smell somewhat similar to Genesis...but I still don't like contact. So I shook his hand and bowed my head a bit.

"...Hello..." Sephiroth said, he also extended his hand. My body didn't even hesitate to grasp his hand. We locked eyes again.

_ 'why do I feel so comfortable around this man?' _my thoughts were broken when reno spoke up.

"Hey aren't we keeping the director waiting?" he said in boredom "You can get to know one another after everything's done" he gestured back towards the elevator. Because the only reason we stopped on this floor was so reno and rude could get something.

"oh...right, right we should probably go." he turned to his friends "Wanna join us?" he smirked at them and they both nodded.

We all crammed into the elevator. There was some crappy music playing as we waited, I didn't really notice because I was examining Sephiroth. Why does it feel like I know this man? Theres this pull im feeling from him...i know he isn't human. Especially if he has some sort of scent thats close to mine.

**Genesis P.O.V.**

As we are waiting outside lazards office, because hes in a meeting or something, I notice that Sephiroth and Azazel are holding hands for some reason. I felt a pang in my heart and I for some reason really hate seeing them holding hands. They themselves didn't seem to notice what they were doing. "you are holding each-others hands" I stated. They both looked at me quizzically then down to their hands, their eyes widened a bit then went back to normal.

"...So it would seem so" Azazel stated and went back to zoning out. He didn't let go of his hand and Sephiroth didn't seem to mind either as he also went back to whatever he was thinking about. I glared at the hands, _'what the hell? I thought you hated contact of any-kind!' _but at the sound of the door opening they both let go of their hands, putting it at their sides and acting like nothing happened.

"Alright looks like it our turn~!" Reno chimed in ushering Azazel in. I saw the slight scowl escape his face when reno touched him, only to be quickly replaced by his usual indifferent face.

**Azazel P.O.V.**

We walked into the office, there are bookshelves on either side of the wall, a big oak desk in the middle of the room with file cabinets behind with the shinra logo proudly displayed over-head. _'Disgusting, this only proves my theory of 'humans only wanting to flaunt their power'.' _the man behind the desk has sandy neck length colored hair parted in the middle, thin blue tinted rimmed glasses, and is wearing a dark blue with thin white stripes going down with a white colored shirt underneath, held together by a purple-ish tie.

"Hello there." he smiled, trying to be friendly I'm guessing. "Genesis says that you'd like to join SOLDIER correct?" he inclined as folded his hands together. I nodded and he smiled, getting up and walking over to me. "Well first I'd like to test you on your physical ability as well as your IQ."

we went back to the elevator and back to the SOLDIER floor. I entered one of the rooms and found a turk sitting at a table that had a mountain of paper on it. I quirked an eyebrow at this, and looked towards Genesis for answers. He just waved me forward and mouthed 'just go with it'. I sighed and took a seat in-front of the turk, I didn't really care about him so I didn't really look at his appearance.

"Alright well be back in about and hour, do as much as you can withing the hour and no cheating. That turk will make sure that you don't cheat." he then walked out ushering the rest with him, leaving me and the human alone. I started when they left, it was all basic knowledge about, materia, math formulas, chemical equations, and a questionnaire.

"Oh my" the director gasped as he came in on the hour gazing at my completed stack. I just had a few papers left of the supposed test. He looked towards the turk who nodded his head, who seemed very surprised as well, confirming that I did not cheat. "my, my, my. You either just sped through the test or your very smart." he looked over at me. I glared at him, how dare he imply that I only half-assed this. He gestured for me to follow him and with a heavy sigh I did.

I stopped abruptly as I entered the door we came through. I tensed at the familiar scent of sterilized air and pristine white of the room with the tall-tale sigh of an operation table. We were in a fucking lab! I started to growl under my breath at the damn table.

"Azazel?" my eyes shot to the speaker, it was genesis. He had a worried expression on his face and took a step towards me. Instinctively I took one back, hoping to get out of the room but the door closed and locked. "Azazel whats wrong?" the other two SOLDIER's were also in the room and they, with the director, had an eyebrow raised at my behavior.

"This is a fucking LAB!" I snarled at him. They flinched at my raised voice. At their confused face I decided to calm down a bit and explain through gritted teeth. "I've had...UNDESIRABLE memories of labs..." I looked towards lazard with narrowed eyes trying to contain my anger "I'd like to be let out."

**Sephiroth's P.O.V.**

We were all startled at Azazel outburst as he seemed to try and get away from the room. Genesis was currently in the process of trying to calm him down and explain that all we were doing is checking to see if he has any disability. I sympathized with him, I to cannot take being in these places for long. I wish I could just take him out of here...wait what? I mean yes I know what its feels like to not want to be in a lab...wait does that mean hes been thoroughly experimented on? Or held against his will? That thought sent a pike of anger through me. _'Wait! Why am I getting mad over this!-over him! I just met the man...' _I thought back to our holding hands earlier. The weird park is that it felt natural to hold his hand...in a...brotherly way?

"C'mon Azazel!" my thoughts were interrupted by Angeal, who seems to be the one trying to calm him down now, by trying to coax Azazel out of a corner. I quirked an eyebrow as to why he was in a corner. He seemed to be glaring intensely at something past Angeal. I followed his gaze to the doctor we were waiting for. _'ah, now it makes sense.'_ I thought then sighed as I saw them practically corner him. You don't corner someone who despises labs and doctors while trying to coax them out. I stepped up putting my hands on their shoulders moving them aside. Angeal looked over at me with a surprised look "Sephiroth?"

"Come" I held out my hand giving him space, he looked at my hand seeming to calm down "The sooner we do this, the sooner it is over and we can leave this place." he considered this and relaxed as he took my hand as I led him to the table. Angeal and Genesis were looking at me surprised. I scoffed at them as I past. He climbed onto the table never letting go of my hand. When the doctor came close he tensed, his hands clenching and un-clenching. "Calm down, it'll be fine." he relaxed slightly but was still tense.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Victor." the doctor smiled at him trying to show she meant no harm. She had a brown-red colored chin length hair that curves in framing her heart shaped face, she wore small lenses pink tinted glasses, they were partially covered by her straight bangs that were swept to the side, she had round Green eyes. Azazel frowned at her. "now I need you to take your coat off so I can begin."

After a few debating moments he took his coat off and everyone, except Genesis, gasped at what we saw. Right in front of my face was...a tail. A long sleek tail that had a patch of hair at the end that when moved even the slightest looks like a flame. It was easily 5 feet long, it got thicker up towards his spinal cord. And now that I look closely he has pointed ears to, and glowing piercing's.

"Oh right!" we all look at Genesis "I forgot to tell you guy's about Azazel...sorry" he smiled sheepishly. "I'll tell you guy's when we get back to the directors office" he pointedly looked at the doctor "Don't say anything about this to anyone else!" she nodded her head, never taking her eyes off of his tail.

After examining him and determining that he had no problems we went to the simulation room to get see what rank he could get. Lazard decided to put him on the highest setting for some odd reason which meant...

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Azazel stared in wonder and awe at the realistic simulation. He took off his coat, knowing he was about to fight and didn't want it to get ruined. Just in case it was one of those really realistic ones. He tested the sword provided to him by the director to fight. He checked it's balance and grimaced at the sword, he looked up when he heard speakers turning on.

**[Alright Azazel. A word of warning, you will feel pain in this simulation. The cuts aren't real and the damage will disappear after its done but you will still feel it...alright good-luck.]** he regarded the speaker until he saw a person manifest in-front of him. His eyebrows rose in surprise, it was Sephiroth. He quirked an eyebrow at it...him?...whatever they call it/him.

The Sephiroth program attacked without warning. He dodged by sidestepping, with his right foot. His eyes widened at the programs speed, he briefly wondered how fast the real Sephiroth could move. But cut that thought short when he saw another swipe coming at him and dodged again, by rolling backwards then landing in a crouch. 'I should focus or I may experience some pain' with that thought he charged at him jumping up in the air and pushing down hard with his strength and with gravity. There was a loud scraping noise when they connected, a dent was made underneath Sephiroth.

He flung him away sending Azazel flying. Azazel turns in mid air and lands skidding to a halt, he sighs with a bored expression. He bolts in an arch towards him and slashes sending a powerful shock wave at him, then as he blocked it Azazel goes to his opened side and try's to thrust the sword through. He was able to nick him before Sephiroth blocks his attack and punches him in the side, sending him tumbling back a few feet.

**Azazel's P.O.V.**

'damn human weaponry!' I scowled as I look down at my now broken sword. I tossed it to the side, seeing as the blade broke off from my attack. 'This is why I hate using most man-made things, too fragile.' the Sephiroth program smirked at me and that just irritated me. "Hey! Stupid Director!" I don't give a damn about this person so I have no reason to show any respect...if your wondering that is.

There was silence and I thought he wasn't going to answer until I heard the speaker turn on **[Yes, Azazel?]** he sounded mad, probably about what I said. I rolled my eyes at him as I dodged another attack from the program.

"I am allowed to use what is on me, correct?" I kicked him away when he was swinging downwards to try and cut me in half I guess.

**[well, yes...but what-]**

"That is all I needed to know" I jumped back to make a fair amount of distance between us. I brought my right hand up to my left ear and tugged off my earring, that contains my halberd/scythe, throwing it up into the air as it glowed and flashed brightly spinning back down and catching it in my hands twirling it to test the momentum then stopping with the bladed half facing the ground. It turned into my halberd that has a soft glowing staff with a white jaguar-like wyvern with saber-tooth like fangs coming out of its mouth, its wings acting as the blades, its legs and tail acting as a support to hold onto the staff. I rolled my shoulders then got into my fighting stance. "Now then, where were we?" I smirked at the program. I rushed up and slashed at him and he dodged and smirked at me when he appeared behind me, I just raised an eyebrow at him with a knowing smile and continued my swing twisting my body around adding more force to the swing. I connected and slashed his arm open near his shoulder. This made him stumble, but I wasn't going to let up, and I barraged him with more attack adding more force each time. He went to grab my tail, so I jumped a good 10ft from him, he didn't seem to want me to have any time to recover either. I was just able to block his attack, _'oh dear. It feels like a wall is trying to push me down'_ I lashed his face with my tail drawing blood, surprised? Because my tails a great weakness I need to be able to protect it... naturally that my tail is at least very strong seeing as I have natural brute strength. _'maybe I'll have fun with this program a bit'_


End file.
